


Up in the Club

by xhelloxbeautifullx



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-03-01 17:01:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2780831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xhelloxbeautifullx/pseuds/xhelloxbeautifullx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Straw-Hats are at another island which happens to have a night club. Things heat up as Robin and Nami start dancing together, and Nami finds out Robin has a secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Up in the Club

**Author's Note:**

  * For [x-blackbutterfly-x](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=x-blackbutterfly-x).



> this has futanari so if this isn't your cup of tea, then I'm sorry.

While being docked at another island, the Straw-Hats decide to go out and have some fun. Franky decides to stay with the Sunny along with Brook and Chopper while the others wander off. To everyone's surprise, Luffy suggests they go to a club because he just wants to dance. The club scene is different than the innocent captain's used to. Loud music blaring as people bump and grind all over one another while they dance. Girls on girls, guys on guys, it didn't matter when inside a club. The club scene is nothing new to the orange-haired bombshell, Nami, because she's a party girl who uses men for money so she doesn't have to pay for anything. Today's sugar daddy happened to be her ex-boyfriend, Sanji Black. Though they've been apart for two years, he still treats her like a goddess and they bumped into each other on the dance floor. Sanji looks so much more handsome than the last time they saw one another. His blonde locks grew out a bit and his bangs are parted differently, making him look more mature along with the small goatee and moustache on his face. Nami does regret letting such a good guy get away, but she isn’t looking for a long-term relationship. She just wants to have fun, even if it means being a gold-digger.

"Sanji-kun, would you like to dance with me?" She asks the sexy blonde with a smile.

"As much as I would love to dance with you, Nami-san, I'm waiting for someone actually."

The orange-haired woman is in shock as she gets turned down by the man who is usually catering to her every whim and desire. Nami puts on her best hurt expression to earn herself sympathy from Sanji, but she only gets ignored when this mystery person shows up. It wasn’t much of a mystery anymore when she sees Zoro walk away with the other man hand-in-hand. _Of all people to ditch me for..._

Nami folds her arms as she watches the couple practically dry hump one another while they dance. She never thought that the ladies' man, Sanji Black, would be gay or even bisexual. She sighs and actually buys herself a drink, suddenly perking up at the sight of her attractive comrade Nico Robin. This woman is the definition of perfection in the navigator's eyes. The past two years have done wonders to the archaeologist. Her sleek raven hair is longer and it falls right above her sexy round ass. Robin's breasts are much more firm and bigger, and her curvy body is the icing on the cake. Nami finds herself nearly drooling over her nakama, biting her lower lip slightly as the older woman approaches her.

"Nami-san, are you enjoying yourself?"

"I am now that you're here." The navigator giggles softly as her eyes gaze over Robin.

"Would you like to dance then?" Robin giggles softly into her hand as she notices their cook and swordsman having the time of their lives groping each other while they dance.

Nami nods quickly and allows herself to be dragged onto the dance floor. Robin hides her small smirk in the barely lit room as she presses herself against the other beauty, grinding with her to the beat. The navigator dances with her nakama and suddenly reddens when she feels a rather large bulge press against her ass. The raven-haired woman smirks slightly as her secret crush blushes though it’s hidden in the flashing lights.

“Shall we go have some fun then, Nami-san?” Nami bites her lower lip gently at the question and just nods.

The two women walk out of the club, and head to the hotel across the street. Nami pays for the room surprisingly, pressing her lips against Robin’s once they’re inside the room. She gently falls back onto the large bed with the other woman on top of her as the kiss parts. Robin runs her lethal fingers through her soft orange hair before initiating another kiss, pushing her tongue into Nami’s mouth. Forcing the navigator into anything she doesn’t want to do will only trigger more bad memories so regretfully those delicate hands don’t go further than caressing Nami’s sides and hips. The beautiful navigator finally gets a good look at the usually preserved archaeologist’s face as it’s right in front of her own. Her face is more mature, more seductive than ever before, and impossibly beautiful. She has dark blue eyes that seem to hold all the mysteries in the universe along with a broken history that has been partially revealed, a soft nose that flared slightly when she was laughing, happy, frustrated. Or aroused. The features of her face seem to be carved from diamonds that come from falling stars. At one point, Nami already learned every line, each texture, every detail. She actually believes she would know the woman... the hidden inner lady who remains a mystery to everyone around her, as well as the others.

_I can’t believe this is happening...I never thought Robin would have a dick..._

__

The navigator’s thoughts are cut off as she shuts her eyes and releases a soft moan when Robin begins to nip at her neck, leaving marks and hickeys as tantalizing kisses are being placed down her skin. Their eyes meet once more when she opens her eyes, and it feels like Robin’s torturing her with her small smirk and gaze. The archaeologist’s seductive grin is scorching, completely in tune with the hunger in her blue eyes along with her impatient erection. Nami tries to catch her breath, thrilled to her core when Robin’s powerful feminine tone washes over her, “You’re beautiful, Nami-san, I cannot wait to be inside you. I want to know what you feel like around me.”

Robin runs the back of her hand down her nakama’s soft cheek, then tenderly traces the line of Nami’s jaw with a knuckle. Those fiery words throw off the beauty’s desire to almost unbearable levels and beyond. The archaeologist lowers herself between Nami’s legs and gently tugs the hem of her panties, gazing up at the aroused woman for some sort of permission to continue. A nod is all that is needed before her lacy black panties are quickly discarded, revealing the navigator’s perfect vagina. Robin drapes her tongue out from her mouth and traces circles around the clit in front of her. Nami lets out a quick gasp the moment she feels a finger penetrate her wet pussy, and the volume of her moans only increase slightly as the other woman sucks on her clit while pumping her digit slowly.

“I can’t take it...p-please put it inside me…” Her words react like a trigger to Robin, and she takes off the rest of her clothes in a hurry. The sweet torture doesn’t reside as she slowly presses the tip of her cock inside Nami, causing her to squirm slightly and she gently tries to speed the process in order to get relief from her burning arousal.

“Someone’s in a hurry…” Robin whispers with a smirk as she finally gives Nami what she wants, pushing in the rest of her dick and loving the loud moan that escapes the other’s lips.

Oh my God...I didn’t think it’d be so...big...Nami’s thoughts swirl around in her head as she submits herself to the woman on top of her. At first the thrusts start out slowly in order for Nami to get used to having such a big thing inside her. Her pleas for more only arouse the archaeologist more, and the pace quickens with each thrust. The navigator’s senses are spiraling uncontrollably when her g-spot is struck by Robin’s large shaft and a loud cry fills the room. Robin simply grins softly at the sound and keeps thrusting into that same spot just to hear Nami cry out her name as she moans. Their climaxes seem inevitable as their bodies move in sync while the sex seems endless. With one final thrust, the two women release at the same time and time seems to stop afterwards.

Nami looks to the exhausted woman next to her and a small smile spreads on her face. She’s been wanting Robin for a long time, and now her dream has come true even if it was only for one night.

 

**Author's Note:**

> this is a gift to my darling honey bunny x-blackbutterfly-x [on tumblr and on fanfiction.net]


End file.
